


Решение Рана Шуе

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерал Ран наконец оставляет прошлое позади и определяется с выбором господина, которому хочет служить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решение Рана Шуе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на основе разговора Сейрана и Рана Шуе в 28-й серии второго сезона, а также информации, почерпнутой из новелл и статей.

_Принцип семьи Ран: делать вид, будто им нет дела. И когда сослали второго принца, и во время великой вражды, семьи Ко и Ран бездействовали._  
Эти слова отзывались болью в груди, в самом сердце. Холодный, немного презрительный голос резал больнее кинжала, бил сильнее плети, а _его_ глаза… Когда сослали второго принца… Я мчался тебе на помощь… я летел сквозь снег, сквозь буран, я стегал коня как одержимый, чтобы спасти тебя, а ты…  
 _Ты – бесполезен. Ни на что не годишься. Уходи._   
Это было жестоко. Справедливо, ведь я не смог защитить тебя, не смог помочь. Но жестоко.  
 _Я бы избавился от таких вассалов. Подчинённый, который сам чётко не может определиться, - худший из союзников._  
Всё так, всё справедливо, но ты не понимаешь одного… Ты просто не понимаешь…  
 _Живо возвращайся в провинцию Ран._  
И вот опять. Ты делаешь это снова. Тебе так нравится отсылать меня, Сейен?   
_Я не столь мягок, как Его Величество._  
О нет, ты жесток. Ты жесток и холоден. Суров и безжалостен. Ослеплённый обожанием Рьюки просто не замечает этого. Да ты и не даёшь ему заметить – ты так любишь его. Он – единственный, кого ты любишь. Он и Шурей-доно. Да и она для тебя… тот человек, который нужен Рьюки. И ты убьёшь любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на то, что принадлежит твоему любимому брату. А я…  
Я был рядом с тем, кто тебе так дорог. Я охранял его. Я стал ему другом. Я полюбил его. Я понял, почему ты так веришь в него. Я сам поверил в него. И в какой-то момент понял, что служу Императору уже не из-за тебя, а потому что сам хочу этого. Потому что хочу быть с ним рядом. Я запутался. Смотрел в его глаза, а видел твои. Я уже не понимал, кого я люблю – его или тебя в нём.   
В тот раз дорогая сестра спасла моё лицо и мою гордость. Но ещё долго после твоего ухода я думал. И когда преклонял колени перед Императором, возвращая ему меч, уже знал, чего хочу. Я определился. Служить лучшему из Императоров, быть его опорой, его силой, быть с ним, потому что он – это он. Жизнь уравняла нас, Сейран.


End file.
